


A Bad Day

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, eating pasta on the roof is therapeutic, i'm cheating and i don't care, just have a nice yang helping out a neighbour, meeting on the roof au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Day 4: AU DayYang was just about to enjoy herself with some comfort food after a bad day, when she heard a cry coming from the roof of her building. She wasn't the only one having a bad day apparently, and so she decided to go and see how she could help.She could never ignore a damnsel in distress after all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A Bad Day

Yang got inside of her apartment and carelessly closed the door with a bit too much force.

“Assholes!”

It had been an awful day.

Why wasn’t she allowed to train in peace? She was minding her own business, music in her ears at full volume in a clear display of her nonexistent interest in making conversation or anything with anyone, and she was careful to avoid eye contact with any guy at all cost.

It was already sad and angering how much she was used to these tactics to avoid unwanted advances, and even worse how she knew disgusting males would lust over her regardless. But that wasn’t her lucky day, because it decided that whatever she was doing just wasn’t enough.

To be brief, she got hit on and harassed in various ways, from various guys, who weren’t subtly eying her, well, _assets_.

Yang knew she looked good, and she was very confident in her body, but that wasn’t a green light for gross dudes to just go and try talking to her! After the umpteenth bad pick up line after she made clear she had no interest in anyone, she really lost it and started a fight.

Maybe punching someone because of an unrequited attention wasn’t the best solution (sadly, because it definitely felt good, and it worked too!), but today she was clearly pushed too far!

Eventually she was kicked out and banned for the following week. Luckily, they weren’t looking forward to lose forever one of their best clients, but they needed to address her behavior in some way. She didn’t hold it against them, it was their job, but it definitely didn’t improve her mood.

So there she was, home early and twice as pissed because of the unwanted attention, and her training session brutally interrupted, and even _suspended_ for a week.

_I’ll have to stick to jogging for the next few days I guess._

But luckily, there was a thing she could do. An easy remedy against her bad days: cooking.

Yang was attentive with her diet, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t fall to comfort food from time to time, and making her own favorite meals by herself only made them more delicious! It made her comfort way more effective.

Then she would look for something to watch on tv, maybe re-watch something she really liked if really there was nothing interesting enough, and that would be it!

A nice meal in front of a nice show, the only way the situation could have been improved was if her sister was there to enjoy them with her! But Ruby had school next day, so making her come and stay over was out of discussion.

Yang showered, got in some comfortable old sweatpants and hoodie, and got in the kitchen, ready to start her relaxing night.

“Let’s see, what should I make?”

Yang checked fridge and pantry, trying to decide what she was craving and looking for something to work with. She used the chance to sign a few things to buy at her next run at the grocery store, as she discarded recipes she didn’t have the ingredients for.

Her final decision fell to one of her easiest and yet favorites dishes: pasta with seafood.

Yang immediately put a pot filled with water to boil, then focused on the sauce putting her frozen seafood on the pan with some oil.

When the water boiled, Yang added some salt and put the pasta in the pot. She ended up putting in there twice the quantity she should have, with the excuse of her bad mood and her box of spaghetti to finish.

“Better more than less!” she reminded herself of her dad’s cooking motto with a grin. She could still leave it and keep some for lunch next day if it was too much, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t last.

With everything almost ready and just finishing cooking, Yang went out to the fire escape for some fresh air.

Well, as fresh as city air might have been.

She was enjoying the cool breeze, already much calmer, when in the middle of the city noises she distinguished something closer and a bit out of the ordinary.

A girl was crying.

Yang was able to locate it from the rooftop of the building.

“Looks like I’m not the only one having a bad day.”

It was probably none of her business. She should’ve gone back inside her apartment, finish making her meal, and stick to her relaxing and comforting plans.

…but she couldn’t just ignore a girl in distress. And from the sound of it, she seemed to need comfort more than her.

Yang got back inside to turn off the stove (she didn’t want to set her apartment on fire), then climbed up the fire escape to the top of the building. And, as she guessed, there was a girl crying up there.

The girl had long raven hair and a pair of cat ears on top of her head.

_A Faunus…_

Yang didn’t see a lot of them in their neighborhood, even less in her building. There was one guy she suspected him to be, but she always saw him from afar and his red spiky hair didn’t make it easy to understand if he had a couple of horns or not from that distance.

Not that she really cared, it was harmless curiosity.

The Faunus girl sat with her knees up to her chest, her face leaning on them while crying, and obviously keeping her from notice the presence of the other girl.

She could’ve probably heard her with her extra set of ears, but they were currently pinned, and the sound of her cries might have covered her.

But even that couldn’t cover Yang anymore when she clumsily tripped on her feet and fell to the ground.

“Ouch!” she whined.

The other girl raised her head and ears in alarm at the stranger, and shot up to her feet. She seemed uncertain, moving her gaze from the girl to the exit door and vice versa.

Eventually, she settled on the girl.

“Are you okay?” she timidly asked, sniffing and trying to dry her eyes.

“That’s what I was supposed to ask you.” Yang answered, getting up in sitting position “I… I accidentally heard you cry.”

“Oh…” the girl looked embarrassed.

“It wasn’t on purpose, I swear!” Yang said, defensively, afraid to scare her “I was just out to get some air and, well… are you okay?”

The other girl looked like she was still considering her options, if she should just go away and leave the stranger, or stay with what seemed to be a kind girl.

Yang’s eyes shined with honesty and care, and that’s what convinced the Faunus to sit back and settle down in front of the blonde.

“I think the answer to that is clear.” She said, with a dry laugh.

“I guess so…” the blonde admitted, then raised her hand “I’m Yang!”

“Blake.” The two shook their hands.

“So, Blake… having a bad day, huh?”

“We can say that.” Blake’s voice was steadier, the distracting new meeting stopping her crying session.

“Do you live here? I’ve never seen you around.”

“I don’t go out much.”

“I see, I get it. I mean, I’m more of a people kind of person, but some days staying at home, on your own, is a blessing!”

Blake looked weirdly at the girl “Aren’t you asking me what happened? Why am I crying?” it was usually what people went for in cases like that, wasn’t it?

“Nope.” Yang easily answered “If you want to tell me I’m willing to listen, but my goal here was just to help out and make you feel better. If being a weirdo is enough of a distraction, I’m okay with that!” she added with a laugh “But you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. Why was that stranger being nicer and more respectful of her than her closest friends, than her own partner?

Yang didn’t seem to notice her stupor and internal struggle, and resumed into making some kind of small talk. Somehow, that sunny presence beside her did manage to make Blake feel a little bit better.

“Hey, you know what always makes me feel better?” Yang suddenly asked, eyes shining with what she clearly thought was a brilliant idea

Blake shook her head.

“Comfort food!” Yang answered with a bright smile. “I was just making myself some tasty dinner against all the bad things, why don’t you join in?”

Blake giggled and raised an eyebrow “Comfort food? Really?”

“Hey, you didn’t even try my special seafood pasta yet!” Yang objected “Makes everything better, 100% guaranteed!” she stated proudly.

Blake’s ears stood with interest “Did you just say… seafood?”

Yang smiled slyly.

_Jackpot._

“Yep, that’s exactly what I said! It’s even one of my best dishes, and I’m a pretty great cook, if I do say so myself” she bragged “So… are you in?”

“I’m not hungry.” Blake’s answer was quickly contradicted by her stomach, as it let out a loud and embarrassing growl. Even her cat ears became red.

“Are you sure about that?” Yang laughed, but not in a mocking way.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Nonsense! I’ve made way too much pasta anyway.” she confessed “You’d actually save me from a stomach ache!”

Blake stayed silent, contemplating a free seafood-based dinner.

To Yang, that was more than enough of an answer. “…don’t move, okay?”

Blake nodded, and Yang disappeared on the stairs. A few minutes later, two plates and forks appeared from the wall.

“A little help?” Yang’s voice asked. Blake took the plates, letting Yang climb up again.

Blake even helped Yang back to the roof, “to be sure she wouldn’t fall down again” she teased her.

Yang had a feeling that teasing tone was much closer to Blake’s true personality than the shy girl she presented herself as.

“Well… ta-da!” Yang said, settling down in front of Blake and taking one plate for each, both of them filled with pasta and seafood.

Blake’s mouth was watering, and without wasting time brought a generous fork of pasta to her mouth. Her eyes shone.

“This is really good!”

“I told ‘ya!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself”

Both girls turned their complete attention to their plates and dig in. Blake tried hard to keep a polite/neutral expression, but her ears gave away how much she was enjoying her meal.

She couldn’t remember the last time she ate a seafood dish that good! Or even the last time she got to eat something made from someone else to be honest.

Yang said nothing, happy that her new friend(?) was enjoying her cooking.

When half of their plates were cleared, Blake posed her fork.

“Is everything okay?” Yang asked.

“I…” Blake looked unsure for a moment. Confessing personal problems to a stranger wasn’t like her, but she needed to let it out. “Me and my boyfriend had a fight. A really bad one. He left.” She confessed “That’s why I was crying.”

“I see.” Yang posed down her plate as well, going to give her full attention to the girl in front of her “What… what was the fight about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“That’s the thing, I already forgot! We fight all the time and I just don’t even know anymore! All I know is that, somehow, it’s always my fault. Maybe it’s better that he left…”

Yang didn’t like what she heard. Only a few sentences, and she already knew something was really wrong with that relationship. She couldn’t say that out loud of course, they only just met after all, but she could still try to help in some way.

“Well, I’m in no position to say what is going on in your private life, but I can safely say one thing: it’s not always your fault. It can’t be.”

“How can you tell?” Blake’s voice sounded so weak, so unsure. It was as if the mere thought of not being the one to blame for everything couldn’t even cross her mind.

It was heartbreaking.

“Because this is not how it works! A relationship is made of two, and so are its problems. There’s no way in Hell that only one is to blame for everything, and honestly? If your so called ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ makes you believe that, it really is better that he left!”

Blake gave her an incredulous look, then the tiniest of smiles appeared on her lips “Thank you.”

Yang could do nothing to stop the blush creeping on her cheeks “Y-you’re welcome…”

_Yang calm down, your gay is showing!_

They didn’t linger too long into Blake’s relationship; it wasn’t exactly a happy topic. Their serious discussions in general actually didn’t last as long as Blake expected. The attention turned into Yang’s frustrations, but was soon brushed off as well by some more small talk while finishing their delicious meal.

Good food and company were a better comfort that actually confronting the source of their bad moods after all, and a better way to turn them into good ones.

By the end of the meal, both gained full stomachs, better mood and hopefully a new friend.

“Oooof! I can’t believe I was about to eat it all on my own, my half alone filled me!” Yang said, falling on her back and patting her stomach.

“Would you had really ate it all instead of just saving some for later?”

“…I invoke my right to remain silent.”

“Dork.”

The two girls giggled, now comfortable as if they’ve been friends their whole lives.

“So,” Yang sit up again “do you feel better?”

“Actually, I think I do.” Blake smiled grateful “How about you?”

“Nothing brings back the good mood like dinner with a pretty lady!” Yang jokingly winked. Blake answered with a playful push on her shoulder.

“Stop it!” she was smiling though, which was a good sign.

“Really, I had a great time.” The blonde looked suddenly shyer, looking down and playing with her fingers “Maybe we could do it again? If you want to!”

“I think I’d really like that.” Blake smiled reassuringly, and Yang visibly relaxed, giving back a smile of her own.

It was getting late now, the sun barely visible behind the buildings of the city now, and the time came for the two new friends to say goodbye. Neither of them seemed happy to end their time together, but they exchanged numbers and planned to talk and do something like that again soon.

Yang climbed back on her balcony, took one last deep breath of night fresh air, then went back inside her home with a satisfied smile.

That chance meeting with Blake was exactly what she needed, and Yang could feel that it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

And, if the dick boyfriend stayed away, maybe something more too.


End file.
